Innate
by Omoni
Summary: Dedicated to the idea of Zuko being born an airbender instead of a firebender, and how this would affect or change the series as we know it. Contains spoilers for the whole series.
1. Innate

_Writer's Note: A prompt from Floranna, exploring the idea that Zuko was born an airbender and not a firebender._

When it became clear that Zuko didn't have the early signs for being a firebender, Ozai's prognosis was simple: "Send him away to the Earth Kingdom to a colonial family. He's useless here, and once he's grown he can be used for political insight."

Ursa, while understanding the logic in the statement, did not agree. "Just because he's not showing signs yet doesn't mean he lacks the talent. Some people are late developers. You know that."

Ozai's eyes had narrowed when she said this, but he said nothing in reply. He knew she was right, even if she presented it in a personal manner.

Blissfully unaware of the judgment being passed upon him, Zuko spent his days between lazing about with his sister and her friends and learning politics and decorum from his tutors. Despite Ozai's protests, Ursa also hired a firebending instructor, just in case Zuko needed a nudge.

However, reports of his hoped-for progress were grim. "He watches me do the forms, yes," the teacher admitted. "He studies them closely and even moves a little in time to what I'm doing, but once it's his turn, he does them completely wrong. He twists and turns too much, circles around too much, and once it's time to attack, he skirts away." Unspoken was the word 'cowardly'.

Zuko didn't care. Much, anyway. He tried not to let his father's narrowed eyes and tight frown cut too deeply into him, especially since Ozai never looked that way at Azula. He knew that what he was doing during firebending lessons was the wrong way, but something deep within his core rebelled against what he was being shown and taught. Even though he could go through the moves without much thought, his body moved itself away from what he was learning. And one of the first lessons he ever learned in bending stated that you should always -_ always_ - listen to your body.

So he did.

Perhaps he was just strange, anyway. He was born in the fall, something unheard of when it came to Fire Nation royalty, and it wasn't the fall that was days following a hot summer, either – it was smack in the middle of the dying season, when the leaves fell and the cold air hit the nation. Maybe that was why he was having trouble.

The only person who didn't seem to care was Mai, who was quickly growing from being "Azula's friend from school" to "_my_ friend". Mai wasn't a bender, and she didn't seem bothered by it. "My uncle teaches me things that would make my mother's hair fall out," she admitted one day, her lips drawn up into a cat-like smile. "I know how to defend myself and fight."

She then blinked and looked right into his eyes. "Hey, maybe I can teach you something, just in case you end up not being a bender…like me…" And here she blushed, deeply, looking away and trying to hide it.

But Zuko had seen it, and had felt the responding flutter deep within his breast, and he smiled, feeling his own cheeks burn. "That…would be nice," he said softly.

"Okay, sure." She leaned over and, without looking at him, reached into her sleeve and held out a sharp and glittering knife. He took it, and together they rose to their feet. The knife was still warm from being held close to Mai's skin, and his blush deepened, holding it a little closer.

Carefully, Mai showed him how to hold the knife in his hand before throwing it. There were specific grips, she said, that told where the knife to go ahead of time. "But let's start with 'forward' for now," she said with a small smile.

She crouched down, held her other hand at her side, then drew her armed hand back slowly. Zuko mimicked her, his eyes on her, noticing how easy it was for her, how at ease she seemed to be just doing it.

"And…throw," she said, tossing her arm out and flicking her fingers, releasing the knife as she did so. It buried itself an inch or two into the tree they used as their target, and she straightened, smiling proudly. "Now you do it."

Zuko turned to move like she did before she released her knife, but as he did so, something clicked, something deep inside of his core, and he froze, just for a split second. _Always listen to your body…_

So he listened. He shut his eyes and let his instincts take over. And he turned, slowly, in a circle, his feet dancing in patterns that he had never been shown before. When he made a complete circle, his eyes opened and he threw both arms out, and something warm and fierce gust out from his hands. The knife soared in the air, burying itself into the tree to the hilt. He stared. So did Mai.

"Zuko…" she whispered. "That was…airbending."

He broke into a cold sweat, but he realised he knew that already. He realised he had known all along.


	2. Inevitable

"We have to keep this to ourselves," Mai said softly, her hands shaking as she pulled the knives from the tree's trunk. "If the Firelord found out..."

Zuko blinked, surprised by this. "I don't understand. If anything, this proves I'm still strong! Father will have to accept me now. He'll talk to Grandfather..."

Mai's face darkened, her eyes meeting his. "Don't you remember what happened to the last airbender they found once the Air Nomads were all killed?"

Zuko gulped, feeling the blood leave his face; everyone knew that story. It had happened several decades ago with Azulon, when he was still relatively young and new to the throne. There had been rumours of an airbender within Fire Nation borders, so naturally Azulon sent a troop, fearing that it was the Avatar. When it was discovered that it wasn't - merely a colonial who was mixed with both Air nomad and Fire nation blood - she was brought to the capitol.

Whereas Azulon decided that a public execution was the best way to deal with the problem.

Zuko shuddered quite suddenly, unable to keep himself from picturing his own execution in front of thousands of people.

Mai's hands disappeared into her sleeves, her eyes looking unnaturally large on her face. She was scared, too. "You have to leave," she said suddenly.

"What?" Zuko burst out. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have to leave. Your secret is going to come out. I won't tell, but you just...did that...without control. Who knows if it'll happen again?" She closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have to leave. You have to be safe."

"Maybe if I just talk to him..." Zuko stammered, bewildered and overwhelmed. This was all so sudden, without any warning, and his whole life just changed right before his eyes...

Mai sighed, dropping her hand from his shoulder. "Fine. Talk to him, if you want, but...just be careful, okay...?"

Zuko nodded numbly, his gaze falling from her eyes to his hands. It felt like they had betrayed him.

* * *

It did not go well. But somehow, Zuko wasn't surprised about that. Somehow, deep down, despite how hopeful he had been, there was that tiny part that always suspected that his father would not understand.

What had surprised him was how badly it actually _did_ go. Or at least, what he remembered of it. Everything was all foggy now, mixed between fevered dreams and confused memories.

He remembered asking his mother if he could talk to both her and his father at once. He didn't invite Azula, but she was there anyway, watching with a frown and angry eyes.

He remembered trying to explain with words, only to find his throat too dry to say them. So instead, he focused like he had in the garden with Mai, his body twisting and turning like it was meant to, twin gusts of released air rushing from his palms.

He remembered his mother's shocked and pale face, his sister's wide eyes and grinless face.

He remembered his father, rising to his feet. Facing Zuko with a blank expression.

He remembered a strike to the jaw, going down, his vision a mess of white.

He remembered the fire, the pain and hearing the scream tear from his throat.

He heard other screams - his mother, yes, but also Azula, which surprised him.

After that, all he remembered was how damp everything seemed, how lonely he felt and how sore he was.

"Zuko, my love," a voice said softly, a familiar voice. Cool hands stroked his hot brow, but he couldn't open his eyes. Instead, he nodded slowly. "I'm glad you're awake. You have to stay awake."

He tried to talk, but only managed to murmur something incoherent.

"You've been banished, Zuko," the voice went on. _Mother_, he realised slowly. "You would have been killed, if..." Ursa trailed off, sounding uncomfortable. "In any case, we're leaving the Fire Nation, Zuko."

"Why...?" he croaked out. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much.

"Because," Ursa said, her voice firm, now. "You may not be a firebender, but you are still my son."

It made little sense to him, but he nodded anyway. He already felt too tired to think. Instead of bothering to think about it, he just focused on the feel of his mother's hand on his brow, and he drifted off, the first moment of many like this.


	3. Inconspicuous

Life in the Western Air Temple was slow. Zuko learned this within the first few months of his exile with his mother and the crew of her escort ship. The first few weeks he can't even remember, save being told that he was banished and that there was no going back for either himself or his mother.

When he finally could open his burned eye and look around without being assaulted by medicine-induced hallucinations, Zuko spent his time wandering the Temple, the ghostly faces of the stone statues looking down at him with a benevolence he'd never seen before. The Temple bore numerous scars of a battle long-past, and something deep within him, knowing what he was now, felt deeply disturbed and haunted by his family's proud history.

It was well into the fourth week of his exile, and his eye was still scabbed over but still at least usable, there was a tidbit of action that made his time spent all the more bearable.

To this day, he had no idea how she did it, nor how she managed to stay hidden for so long. It was something she kept to herself, but still. _Still_. It just proved what kind of girl she was, and what she was going to grow up to be.

He was sitting with Ursa, looking at the giant Pai Sho table and trying to figure out how to play on it without having to actually climb _onto_ it to move the pieces, when a shout came from one of the soldiers. Ursa rose to her feet with much grace, despite being dressed in casual clothes and wearing no hint of jewelery. She held out a hand to Zuko, who stayed put - his eye was throbbing too hard for him to ove around too much that day anyway - before she turned and ran in the direction of the voice.

Zuko wasn't too interested anyway. The soldiers that had followed Ursa into exile with her son were mostly made up of women, former police officers who found Ozai's treatment of Zuko despicable and wanted to do anything to help their princess. They had bribed a ship to take them close to the outskirts of the Temple and then leave for good - a method that hadn't backfired just yet.

He didn't mind them - they were professionals through-and-through, intent on patrolling the Temple and making sure the former prince and princess were safe until a time when their exile would be over. But he also didn't really have much affection for them, either - they looked at him funny, in ways that bordered sympathy and regret. It was confusing.

So he waited, resisting the urge to reach up and poke at his itchy eye. When he heard his name being called, he didn't move - he merely looked in the direction of the sound. It really wasn't in him to worry too much, after all - things couldn't get much worse, anyway.

So when Ursa returned with a figure he knew all to well in tow, Zuko leapt to his feet with a shout, the sudden movement causing a jolt of pain to stab into his eye. He stumbled, his face breaking into a silly grin, and with a jolt to his chest this time, he saw Mai do the same, breaking free from Ursa and rushing to him. They collided into a hug, awkward and clumsy and yet so full of real emotion, and Zuko clutched hard, burying his face into her shoulder and just shaking. Mai held him, reaching up and touching his hair - now cut short and growing back in a short fuzz.

Ursa smiled a bit, but it was a sad gesture. In choosing exile with Zuko, Mai was choosing a life full of pain and hardship. It would have been better to stay alone and heartbroken than to join his fate.

* * *

The years went by almost like clockwork. It was easy to judge the times and seasons, as the Temple - Zuko's Temple, he now thought of it - was situated in a climate that was well-suited for them all. Granted, the springs were wetter and the winters colder, and he ended up being terrified of snow the first time he saw it falling from the sky, but with Ursa and Mai there, it wasn't so bad.

The time was spent sparring with Mai, using his instincts to guide him through self-taught forms that gradually shaped and sharpened with time. In between practising his airbending and spending time with Mai or Ursa, he found himself instead poring over old books and scrolls buried deep within the Temple, written by long-dead nuns and occasionally sported soot or charred remains of paper.

It was through these that he learned the history of his now-dead and ancient ancestors, managing to glean a history and a background from the partially ruined texts. Instead of making him feel melancholy like he was expecting, however, it instead made him feel comforted; even though they were all dead now, at least he remained, able to keep their gifts alive.

Over the few years, many of the men and women who had followed Ursa into exile left. Either they left in the still of the night, embarrassed or having second thoughts about coming along, or they left right in front of Ursa, asking for forgiveness but nonetheless needing to leave. Ursa took it all with good grace, thanking each in turn and stating that "it was kind enough for you to come along for the time you did." It made Zuko angry that they were leaving, but Ursa merely said, "If it's not their path, who are we to judge?"

Pretty soon, the Temple was inhabited by only five people; Ursa, Zuko, Mai and two remaining soldiers who turned themselves into the trio's servants of sorts. Zhiika was a formidable and rather large woman, both in height and girth, with a round face, kind eyes, and a loud voice. She threw herself into the task of making sure they wanted for nothing, and she did it all with a kindness and sassiness that was irreplaceable. When Ursa pulled her aside and offered for her to leave, too, she instead dissolved into a rant about loyalty and honour. Zuko liked her a lot, viewing her as a sort of wayward aunt.

The second was someone who made Zuko a little nervous, something Mai didn't quite get but respected all the same. He was also somewhat large, though Zhiika had much on him in terms of girth, and he kept himself draped in the plainest of robes, even in the summertime. He usually kept his head lowered, always wearing a hood and cowl. His name was simply Ren, and he never spoke to Zuko or Mai, but only to Ursa - and even then, he spoke in hushed tones, when both were sure the children were out of earshot.

"He scares me," Zuko admitted to Mai one day, rubbing his face with his towel. It was following a sparring match - hand-to-hand combat this time - when Ren passed by, his shadowed eyes raking over them before moving to join Ursa by the waterfall-pool. "Why does Mother let him stay here?"

Mai sighed, slapping his back with her own towel. "Idiot, that should give you a hint," she answered. "If your mother is willing to trust him, then you should know he's safe. Let it go, Zuko."

He tried to let it go. But the nervousness and anxiety still lingered.

* * *

There were rumours that came and went with the seasons, rumours that made Zuko nervous and wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and fearing for his life. Former soldiers who were loyal to Ursa risked their lives to bring news to her as often as they could, letting her know about the goings-on in the Palace and outward. Zuko and Mai took turns eavesdropping, eager to hear news from their former home.

Through these means, they discovered that Iroh had gone missing shortly after his failure at Ba Sing Se, and that Lu Ten was dead. Because of this, Ozai declared himself heir to the throne in his place with Azula as his heir, which Azulon had to accept, since his real heir's current location was untraceable. Ursa took this news with her usual grace, but Mai admitted to Zuko once that she heard the former princess crying in the middle of the night, as if she was in pain from how her husband ended up.

He also heard about how there were rumours of an increase of rebellions in the Earth Kingdom, and how they all said the same thing: that the Avatar was alive and that he was leading them into victory against the Fire Nation.

"The Avatar," Mai breathed out one day, sipping her tea with what looked like a bored expression on her face - except Zuko could see the light in her eyes, the wonder of such a thing. "To think that he could be alive."

Ursa looked up sternly. "Mai, you should know better than to listen to rumours," she said. Zuko looked up, surprised by how hard her voice was; Ursa had grown to love Mai like her own, and usually had nothing but kind words for her.

Mai went pink, but she looked Ursa right in the eye. "But if the rumours are true, then maybe Zuko could go home. With the Avatar's help, then Ozai would-"

"They're just rumours," Ursa answered, her eyes hard. "You shouldn't believe them."

"But, Mom," Zuko broke in, eager to have his say as well as defend Mai. "So many different towns are saying the same thing, and since they're all so far away from each other-"

"That's enough," was her reply. Both Mai and Zuko shut up, but they looked at each other subtly, both surprised by Ursa's adamant protests against the Avatar. Later, when they had the chance, they ran off in one of the hidden rooms to talk privately about it, sitting face to face and holding hands in front.

"Your mom seems a little..._intense_ about the rumours lately," Mai said softly, keeping her voice low in case the sound carried. To the side stood a tall statue of an airbender who was, Zuko knew from his studies, Avatar Yangchen. She seemed calm and at peace, something he wished he could some reason, rumours of the Avatar sent his hear racing - after all, didn't they all say that the Avatar was an airbender? And not just any, but the _last_.

_If I could meet him, really meet him...he'd be able to teach me more. He'd be able to help me...both of us wouldn't be alone anymore..._

Mai's hand cupped his cheek, rubbing softly, and he looked over to her, seeing her eyes soften and her smile fade. His heart ached a little at seeing this - she always knew what he was feeling, even if he went out of the way to hide it. But he never had to hide around her; he could always be himself, always be who he was meant to be. "You want him to be real, don't you?" she wondered softly.

Zuko closed his eyes, leaning into her hand a little and nodding. It was easy to forget his loneliness when he was surrounded by Mai and Ursa, easy to keep his mind off of it all when he was practising his sloppy forms memorised from charred texts. But it was harder - impossible, even - when that loneliness was face-to-face with him.

When Mai drew him into her arms, he melted in her embrace. When she kissed him, his heart was lighter.

* * *

It was when the eclipse occurred that Zuko realised his whole life was about to change again. He didn't know how, but he knew that when he watched the sun flicker out in a shadow as reflected on the fountain's pool, a sense of deep foreboding filled him, something he felt only when he went to confess to Ozai about his airbending, and it scared him.

Mai sat beside him, her arm around his shoulders and her head resting close to his, her eyes on the pool before them. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched, her fingers digging into his shoulder. "What do you think it means?" she wondered softly. "Do you think it means _anything_?"

Zuko shrugged a little, leaning in and resting his cheek on hers. In the past winter they had become lovers, something they tried to keep from Ursa but found impossible to do all the same. As such, Zuko felt closer to her than ever, a kind of content feeling that he had never shared with anyone, and he sometimes - in his darkest moods - marveled how someone like her could even bear to be with him, a freak like him and an abomination to the Fire Nation. But when she heard him rant about it, she usually either slapped him or pinned him to something and proved to him how wrong he was. She never let him drown in his sadness for long, something he adored about her.

He wished he could give her everything she deserved, and he was sure that if he was still a prince, he would have been able to. But now, in poverty, barely able to so much as walk around outside the Temple grounds without panicking a little, he could give her nothing...and yet here she was, still with him. It was amazing.

Ursa suddenly walked up beside them, her eyes shaded by her hand to keep herself from looking by mistake. She walked over to the pair and sat down next to Mai, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mai looked up at her, and she smiled softly. "How are you both holding up?" she wondered.

"Okay," Zuko admitted honestly. "Although it feels weird. It's like there's something about to happening or is happening, but I just can't see it."

Ursa sighed, moving her hand away. She looked tired and conflicted, her face holding an ashen quality to it. Both Mai and Zuko looked over, but she didn't look up.

"Mom?" Zuko wondered softly, feeling a bite of panic.

"You've always been so astute," Ursa murmured. "Even when you were a little baby, Zuko, you've always been able to somehow sense when trouble was coming."

Mai pulled away from Zuko, sitting up straight, her eyes sharp and her mouth tight. Zuko also sat up, his eyes on his mother, unable to bear the sadness he saw there.

"Something is happening in the capitol," Ursa said finally. "There have been murmurings about it for weeks, all leading up to today. I had thought it was just that, until I saw the shadow going over the sun. I have to see if I can help, Zuko, Mai."

"Help _who_?" Mai answered, her voice hard.

Ursa's responding look was harder, and the younger woman was quiet, though her eyes smouldered with unspoken anger. Ursa then turned her gaze back to her son. "Zuko, you can come with me, if you want to."

Zuko felt the blood leave his face, the very thought of returning to the Fire Nation capitol sending panic into him He reached out and grabbed his hand into hers, and the feel of her fingers twined through his brought him out of his fearful haze. Wordlessly, he shook his head, although he felt a stab of pain lance through him; by saying no, he knew his mother would still go without him.

And leave she did. She and Zhiika, when Ren in tow, left for the closest city in the next hour, apparently already set for the journey. Zuko suspected she had been planning this for a long time, and it hurt more than he realised.

Before she left, she hugged him tight and whispered, "You're different, my son, but you're still you. Never forget who you are, and always be proud of what you have become."

"Are you coming back?" he whispered.

"I plan to," she said with a smile, though her eyes held a light of doubt.

* * *

Weeks went by, and Zuko spent his time absorbed in airbending. He threw himself into mastering it, studying the forms for hours at a time before trying them out in turn, only to keep at the forms for hours at a time, over and over, until he was gasping for breath and soaked in sweat. With each move he mastered, he felt his heart become lighter, his emotions brighter, even with the absence of his mother and an unsteady future before him. Airbending was a joy and something that never failed to amaze him - the slow circles and light steps, the gusts of air that burst from his hands and feet, the ability to float through the air and landing without so much as a broken bone...it was the kind of stuff dreams were made of.

Without the adults, Mai took it upon herself to make sure that she and Zuko didn't starve to death. She snuck into he closest town at night and managed to either pilfer or purchase whatever goods they needed with the remaining money Ursa had left for them, as well as - something that was risky and made Zuko nervous - Mai's own family seal. She hadn't been caught yet, but Zuko was sure it was only a matter of time.

In the end though, they were happy. Any idle time was spent together, be it sparring or just sitting together chatting or making silly remarks, or intimate and lazy in one of the many beds that filled the Temple, revealing secrets and dreams and other silly things that could only be shared with each other. Even though there was always that shadow of fear, it loomed in the distance, and Zuko didn't think of it much.

But the days of peacefulness shattered when the Temple was, of sorts, invaded.

Mai heard them first. She and Zuko had been sitting together, trying to once again figure out the pai sho board, when she suddenly got to her feet and covered Zuko's mouth, silencing him. Her eyes were focused upward, her other hand held hidden in her sleeve, and her jaw was set. Zuko listened, his heart racing, and he heard it, too - what sounded like dozens of feet and low voices.

_My father's men have found us!_ Zuko thought in panic, reaching up and grabbing onto Mai's hand and yanking her close. Mai pulled away, giving him a stern look, then held up her hand and pointed. He listened again, trying to make out words, but they were all nonsense. Mai rolled her eyes and mouthed one word, but he was never good at reading lips, and she sighed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the back of the room. Together, they huddled close, hiding in the shadows, just as something dropped down and floated to where they had just been standing.

Zuko almost cried out when he realised what it was, but Mai covered his mouth before he could. What stood there was a sky bison, the likes of which he had only seen painted in the murals of the Temple. He had learned that they were the original airbenders, and he wondered, with a sore heart, if this one had come to see _him_, to teach _him..._

But, wait; upon its saddle was a group of kids, dressed in a myriad of different colours from what looked like different cultures, save one - the Fire Nation. Colours of blue and green greeted his eyes, but only one set seemed to stand out for him the most, and that was of the boy wearing orange and yellow, his head shaved bald and his hands and head adorned with blue arrows.

Mai reached over and sunk her nails into his leg. the pain made him focus, just like she knew it would. He had been close to getting to his feet, close to running out and blowing their cover, for there was only one person in the entire world who wore colours like that - the Avatar.

* * *

From the sky bison dismounted several kids - well, young adults. Two from one of the Water Tribes - so close to looks that they had to be siblings or related somehow - and four from the Earth Kingdom. And then there was the boy in orange and yellow - as well as some Fire Nation red and grey - who stood beside them, looking both sombre and conflicted, his eyes moving over the Temple and taking it all in.

"Aang?" the Water Tribe girl walked to his side, placing a hand on the airbender's shoulder. He blinked and looked up at her, and she smiled kindly. "You okay?"

He nodded slowly. "It actually looks much better than I thought," he admitted slowly, "if you compare it to the Southern Temple."

The Water Tribe man joined him at his other side and gave his shoulder a good slap. "Well, we're here now - we might as well look around!"

One of the Earth Kingdom kids stepped forward, looking impossibly tiny beside the rest, her eyes wide and milky. She held up her arms slowly, her eyes narrowing, and slowly she walked forward, her moves silencing the others.

"We're not alone," she said slowly.

Mai jolted, grabbing at Zuko's hand and pulling him to his feet. Together, they veered away, trying to run from the group before they were caught, but the floor beneath their feet seemed to reach up and grab their feet before they got even a few steps. With a shared cry, but Zuko and Mai staggered, falling to the ground and - in Mai's case - cursing up a storm.

By now, everyone else had noticed the two, and slowly they made their way over, faces suspicious and moves slow and poised, ready for a fight. Mai glared, reaching into her sleeves for her knives, but Zuko grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Wait," he whispered. "Just wait."

The Water Tribe girl led the way, followed by the Water Tribe man and the airbender. The girl held her hands to her sides, and the man held a sword, its blade out and pointed towards them. The tiny Earth girl hung back, her arms lowered and her face surprised, her mouth open but no sound coming out. The three behind her - a small boy with a helmet, a sweet-faced boy in a chair with wheels, and a tall older man with a rather domineering mustache - stood behind her, waiting for some kind of signal or hint.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, her voice hard.

Mai glared back. "Who are _you_?" she answered, clearly unable to restrain it.

The man took another step closer, holding his sword in Zuko's direction. "We asked first, and we have dibs over this Temple!" he snapped. "Talk!"

"We were here first," was Mai's cold answer. "We've been here for years. We should be the ones asking _you_."

Zuko's eyes were on the airbender's, unable to look away. The younger boy stood a bit away, his eyes taking everything in but saying nothing, looking tired and wary and so, so confused. It was like looking into a mirror, really.

When the boy's - Aang's - eyes fell on Zuko's, he met the gaze, not once flinching. Aang stared back, frowning a little, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows coming close together, as if he was thinking something, coming to a conclusion of sorts...

"Wait," the tiny Earth girl came forward, her face pale. "Stop."

The Water Tribe man suddenly reeled back, his eyes wide. "What...what happened to you?" he asked, his eyes now on Zuko - or, more specifically, Zuko's scar. Zuko winced and looked away, turning his head so that his scar wouldn't show as much, and Mai glared at them, trying to push herself up onto her feet, one hand back in her sleeve and her eyes bright with fury. In return, the man with the sword dipped down in a stance, and the girl moved her hands slowly into an oval, a thin stream of water freeing itself from the pouch at her side.

"Guys!" The earthbender shouted out, her voice snapping over them like a whip. "Knock it off! There's something...just...Argh!" She threw her hands up and slammed as foot down onto the ground. Instantly, the stone encasing Zuko and Mai in place pulled away , and Mai got to her feet, her hands in her sleeves. Zuko followed more slowly, waving his hand a little and using a slight gust of wind to ease him to his feet.

He had thought the move was pretty subtle - he had practised it enough to make it that way - but the move made both Aang and the earthbending girl jump in surprise.

"They're Fire Nation," the tall man, the one with the mustache, said, his voice a mix of surprise and distrust. The other two boys looked mildly worried, but curiosity seemed to be winning over their fear.

"That's obvious," the Water Tribe man answered. "I say we take them prisoner right now."

Mai smirked. "Like you could," she replied thinly.

Aang was staring at Zuko, his eyes huge on his face. Any trace of that wariness was gone. Wordlessly, without any warning, he turned and thrust out his hands, palms held out to Zuko. Twin gusts of wind burst out form him, but Zuko had sensed Aang's tug on the air before it happened, and he had responded with a slow circle of his own, throwing one hand out to meet the hit, the other held at his side to deflect any errant gusts. When it hit, Zuko brought his hand down sharply, slicing it from the air, using his own bending to ease it into tranquility once more.

It was second-nature by now that he didn't realise just how big a deal that was until everyone - except Aang and the tiny girl - shouted out and took a few steps back in shock.

Aang stared for a moment, before his face broke out into a huge smile. He then laughed, the sound infectious and endearing, and Zuko had to smile back.


	4. Indecisive

Zuko couldn't believe his luck. "Y-You're a master?" he spluttered, his eyes wide.

Aang smiled brightly, his hands on his knees, sitting in front of him with his legs crossed. "Yep. It's what the tattoos mean."

Zuko scratched his head. "Wow. I mean, okay - I read about that in the books and stuff, but I _never_ thought that _you_ would be a master!"

"He has to be, Airhead," Toph piped in from behind him. "He's the Avatar."

Zuko turned around and scowled at her. For the past couple of days, Toph had been hovering around them both, a silly grin on her face. He knew that she had sensed his airbending almost right away - that much she boasted whenever she had a chance - but he wondered if that meant that he had somehow become like a pet to her as a result.

They were a strange sort - that much was clear. Katara and Sokka were, in fact, siblings, just like he had thought. Both had a level of distrust towards him, since he and Mai were so obviously from the Fire Nation, but when Mai proved to lack any bending and Zuko was obviously an airbender, they seemed to relax - just a bit.

Toph was instantly smitten, if her nickname was any indication, and she made it her purpose to stalk either Zuko or Mai around the Temple - especially when Mai threw knives at her to get rid of her, for some reason.

Teo seemed to find him rather interesting, and spent one afternoon asking him questions about the Temple and Zuko's bending. Zuko had answered the questions rather shyly, since he wasn't quite used to strangers just yet, and Teo seemed to understand his, for he eased his questions but still made sure to talk to him. Haru kept narrowing his eyes when looking at the two, sometimes rubbing his chin or playing with his moustache, but otherwise he didn't seem to have much to say. The Duke was initially rather scared of Zuko and especially Mai at first, hiding behind the nearest body and peering out at them from there. But eventually, he too warmed up to them.

He was worried about Mai, to be honest. She seemed somewhat aloof, like having the Avatar and his crew here was more of a danger than a wonderful turn of events.

She spent most of her days with her hands hidden in her sleeves, keeping close to Zuko's side and watching everything around her in silence. She acted as a bodyguard, making sure that Zuko wasn't alone for too long and if he was, she was close by, just in case.

She was showing some restraint that day; she sat in the closest patch of shade, using one of her knives to clean out her nails. However, Zuko knew her well enough to know that it was just a front, and that every inch of her was tuned into her surroundings. If she needed to, she would be on her feet in a moment. It was both a comfort and a point of worry - he wished she would just relax.

Aang was staring at Zuko. The steady gaze brought him out of his reverie. "What?"

"You should shave your head," Aang blurted with a smile. "You have way too much hair."

Zuko's hands went up to his head, touching the shaggy locks with some trepidation. He rather liked his hair, and it was almost long enough for a phoenix tail or topknot.

_But then...you're not Fire Nation anymore, really. What's the point?_

To his surprise, Mai snickered a little, looking up from her nails with a sly grin. Both Zuko and Aang turned to look at her, while Toph merely tilted her head in her direction. She got to her feet and walked over to Zuko's side, leaning down and ruffling his messy hair with affection. Zuko made a face, but inside he was relieved, especially when she said, "If you shave his head, he'll look even dorkier than he already does."

"I agree with Knives," Toph said.

"'Knives'?" Mai echoed, giving her a confused look that was wasted. "And why would you agree if you can't even see him?"

"I just _do_."

"I'm not shaving my head," Zuko answered stubbornly. "End of discussion."

Mai's hand suddenly went gentle through his tresses, and he knew why. Unspoken was the idea that maybe, someday, he would be able to return to the Fire Nation without shame.

* * *

Aang...wasn't a great teacher. Zuko learned this early on. He was prone to distraction, getting so excited in the middle of a form that he had to veer out of it just to say something or do something that had the barest relation to it. Zuko found it frustrating, found his patience waning, and wondered how the Avatar had managed to even get this far without seeing something shiny and getting killed as a result.

In between lessons, Zuko learned more about the others. He learned about Katara and Sokka, siblings from the South Pole who had found Aang by chance years after losing their mother to the Fire Nation. Learning the last part made both Zuko and Mai wince, especially since it was Zuko's father who had ordered the constant raids on the Water Tribes, but surprisingly, Sokka was quick to dismiss this.

"You're not your dad," he said, a smile on his face. "That much is obvious with how you're an airbender. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Sokka seemed to take a liking to Zuko almost instantly, while Katara had a harder time coming around. But one night, when Zuko confessed how his father scarred him and how he came to be at the Temple, she spent almost an hour afterward just _staring_ at him with a mix of pity and sadness, before coming up to him and saying, "I'm sorry." Just that. And afterward, she treated him nicely.

He learned also about the three Earth Kingdom boys who seemed to stick together, different in many ways and yet alike in their sense of adventure and curiosity. All three had been affected by the Fire Nation and had had their lives irrevocably changed forever. But they still seemed to enjoy life and be happy, finding simply joy in merely exploring the many thousands of passages in the Temple. It was nice to see.

Alone together, Mai didn't say much. She merely stroked his hair, held him close, massaged his sore muscles and kissed him everywhere it hurt. He was worried about this; usually in the still of nighttime, Mai would come alive, speaking in low tones but revealing everything that had occurred during the day and how she felt about it. Ever since Aang and the others arrived, these talks suddenly stopped. It scared him, but he didn't know how to ask her what was wrong.

He was afraid he was going to lose her, too. She was all he had left from his old life, probably one of the most important. He knew if he lost her, he just...

_I don't even want to think about it. I'll figure it out..._

* * *

Once, Zuko caught Aang trying to firebend on his own. It was a strange sight, and not just because it was in them middle of the night. Aang's moves were rather sharp and correct, but once a result sprung up from it, he would panic and extinguish the flames he brought forward. It puzzled Zuko, and he said so.

Aang blushed, rubbing his head. "I, uh, haven't had a good experience with fire," he admitted. With some trepidation, he told the story of how, once, he learned with a master briefly and burned Katara in a moment of carelessness. "Ever since then," he concluded, looking at his hands, "I've been afraid."

Zuko pondered for a moment. His own experience with firebending was fleeting, and everything he had done had failed. However, he knew some of the basic forms pretty well. The question was, did he know them well enough?

"You need a firebending teacher," Zuko said slowly, his hand on his chin. "I'm not a firebender, but I was raised as one. I learned the forms for most of my childhood before they gave up on. I could teach you what I know, and maybe that would help?"

Aang's wary eyes lit up just a bit. "Really? You would do that?"

Zuko nodded. "Of course! You're teaching me how to airbend. The least I can do is try to return the favour."

It seemed like a good idea, and for the most part, Aang followed what Zuko said. Most of what Zuko taught was basically echoes from what his old tutors taught him, but it seemed to work - even just a little.

But again, every time Aang summoned forth fire, he got scared and snuffed it out.

"I'm sorry!" Aang cried every time. "I can't help it! I just...I can't keep it lit!"

Zuko scratched at his hair, frustrated. He wished there was something he could do, but at this point, it looked like there really was no way to help. "It's okay," he said, even though they both knew it was a problem. "Just...leave it alone for now. Just get some sleep. We'll think about it in the morning."

Aang looked crestfallen, but he agreed.

* * *

When Zuko returned to his room and curled up next to Mai, she woke up and sniffed him a little. "You smell of ashes," she said softly.

"Aang was firebending."

She nodded slowly, her eyes still shut. "How is he at it?"

Zuko sighed, burying his face into her shoulder. "Bad. We need a master."

Mai nodded again, reaching up and placing her hand on his arm. She said nothing, but the comforting gesture spoke louder than any words she could speak. Zuko burrowed closer, so that no air passed between their bodies, and Mai smiled slightly. Zuko relished in that smile. He would always love those smiles.

Overcome, he kissed her, hard, full of desire and love for her all of a sudden. She lazily kissed back, which sparked his want even more. They made love through most of the night. It was slow, and achingly intense. It was the happiest that Zuko had been in a long time.

When they slept late into the day, no one woke them. It was a gesture of respect that Zuko found himself being grateful for.

* * *

One day, without warning, a visitor suddenly arrived at the temple. Toph was the first to notice, followed by Haru, who, at the time, was with her. Her eyes went huge and her hand slammed down onto the ground, and she shouted out, "We're got a problem!" as loud as she could.

Anyone that didn't hear Toph's shout was alerted by Haru, and once they all gathered, Toph explained, her face white. "One person, with very trained footsteps. Walks like they've been here before and seems to know all the tricks." Her eyes narrowed before she stood up, throwing an arm out and pointing. "Coming up around shortly, behind that pillar."

Zuko's throat went dry, and for a moment - a bittersweet, lingering moment - he wondered if it was Ursa, and if she had come back for him. Mai seemed to sense this, and she silently leaned closer to his side, her hand finding his. He blinked, looking at her, and she blinked back, squeezing his hand. The message was clear: _Wait and see, but don't get your hopes up._ He squeezed back with a nod.

Everyone except The Duke, Zuko and Teo tensed in wait, ready to attack if the need arose. Zuko wanted to get ready to fight, he wanted to be able to defend himself, but something deep in his guts told him to wait. So he waited.

And almost collapsed in shock when he recognised the figure as Ren. Mai's eyes went huge, her hands dropping from her sleeves, and Zuko found himself leaning on her a little for support. "I don't believe it," he whispered, his old trepidation and wariness returning.

Sokka and Katara started forward, their moves skilled and ready to attack. Zuko shouted out to stop them, and they did - barely. Toph and Haru stood back as well, but Toph kept her hands raised and Haru kept his fisted and above waist level. Aang took several steps back, moving to Zuko's side, even as the older airbender walked forward.

"You know him?" Aang asked, his voice soft.

"Sort of," Zuko answered tersely, his eyes not leaving the figure before him. Aang nodded, staying back, but he kept close to Zuko's back all the same, watching and waiting, eyes wary and staff held tightly in white-knuckled hands.

Zuko crept forward slowly, feeling all eyes on him. He swallowed hard, his mouth still dry. "Ren?" he wondered, stopping just a few paces before the other man.

The older man stood silently, not moving for a long time. Zuko searched the shrouded face, wishing he could see some hint of humanity, wishing he could see eyes or a sliver of face or _something_...

He got his wish. In one move, Ren reached up and pulled his hood and cowl from his head and face, revealing a silver-haired man with bright yellow eyes. The face was so kind, so familiar, Zuko almost could _hear_ the sound of waves lapping on sandy shores, hear the cries of happy children and thrilled laughter from their parents. And all in one go, he realised why his mother had kept Ren's identity as a secret, and she both loved and hated her for it.

"_Uncle_," he found himself crying, just like a child, and his feet were moving on their own towards him, his hands reaching out.

Iroh grabbed him in a tight embrace, holding him close, one hand on his head, the other around his shoulders. Zuko was crying - he knew it - but he didn't care. He held tight and didn't let go.

"Zuko," Iroh murmured softly, his own eyes shut and full. "My nephew. _My son_."


	5. Inconceivable

_Writer's Note: There's been a misunderstanding - Iroh really isn't Zuko's father in this AU. He just really loves Zuko and missed him like crazy. Just wanted to clear that up before we continue =3. Thanks for the overwhelming response to this AU! It's been really great. Thanks!

* * *

_Mai watched, silent. Her eyes were narrowed and fixed on the figures of Iroh and Zuko. Her body made the moves of eating and drinking with the rest of them, but she barely tasted anything she put in her mouth.

She had to admit it to herself: She was a little jealous. For months, now, Mai had had Zuko all to herself. She had relished in the fact that she had been the sole focus of his love, gloried in the fact that they were in this together, alone, like two people against the world.

With Ren - _Iroh_ - back, she felt a little miffed about it.

For a moment, anyway. She couldn't help but noticed how _happy_ Zuko looked now, how bright his eyes were, how wide his smile was. As he smiled and listened to Iroh speak, he barely ate a shred of food, intent on keeping all of his focus on his uncle. It touched her to see this side of him, reminded her of the young man he had been before this whole mess started.

The fact that Iroh made Zuko happy was the only thing that allowed Mai to trust him, if barely. She would never forget his years hiding as Ren. She would never forgive that secrecy. She would never let that kind of subterfuge happen ever again.

* * *

It was awkward at first, really. Aang and the others were - understandably - wary of this stranger, and a Fire Nation adult and brother to the son of their enemy, no doubt. But once Aang saw how Zuko was with him, once he realised that Iroh not only accepted Zuko's airbending, but also _encouraged_ it, he relaxed.

Until Zuko asked the one question that had haunted everyone else. "How are you here? And why?"

Iroh sighed deeply, lowering his bowl of food and placing his chopsticks on them lightly, almost gently. Softly, he said, "Zuko, your grandfather is dead."

Aang watched the blood drain from the older airbender's face, his eyes going wide with dismay. "What?" Zuko spluttered out, almost dropping his own bowl. "How? Was it...age?"

Iroh looked down. "No." But he said nothing further.

Mai spoke up, her eyes hard. "Murder?"

Iroh looked at her. Then, slightly, he nodded. "Yes."

Mai's gaze narrowed. "Ozai?"

"Ursa."

Zuko _did_ drop the bowl. It shattered on the floor before him, splattering him with the soupy congee that it once held. He exploded. "No! You're _wrong!_ My mother would _never_ do such a thing, _never!_ Never for anything, and least of all for my _father!"_

His voice broke, and Mai leaned in close to him, placing a light hand on his back. He winced, but didn't pull away.

Aang was conflicted, and knew his friends were, too. The news of Firelord Azulon being dead wasn't a heartbreaker - indeed, Aang had spent the eclipse trying to do just that, himself - but it was still a shock all the same. For almost a year, Azulon and his troops had dogged Aang and his friends ever since the world learned of his existence, sometimes sending his own granddaughter into the fray (Aang suppressed a shudder at that. The Firelord's namesake was ruthless in her hunting, never giving him a moment's peace until she shot him to death).

But now that Azulon was dead, didn't that mean that Iroh was the new Firelord? And what about the second son, Ozai?

Aang spoke up, his throat dry. "I think you have to start from the beginning."

* * *

Iroh was very upfront about what happened in the Fire Nation. He didn't mince words, and Zuko both appreciated and hated him for it.

Ursa and Iroh left for the capitol shortly following the eclipse - that much Zuko knew. But it wasn't until a week later that they managed to get there. The entire city was a mess, shred into ribbons by Aang and his combined forces. It was like walking into a sprung trap.

Aang and the others showed no remorse and embarrassment for this - something that Zuko found a little striking, for a group so young. They had clearly been forced to grow fast for the war.

"When we reached the Palace," Iroh went on, his hands wrapped around chilling tea, his eyes focused on something unseen. "The entire place was deserted. Both your mother and I knew of the bunkers, and we went. There had been a fight, but no one had been killed, something I'm sure you know well, Avatar Aang."

His eyes looked up to Aang's, but again the boy didn't flinch. "Yeah," he agreed. "Azula was too quick for us, and she kept us from the Firelord and his son."

A shudder went through Zuko at hearing his sister's name. He hadn't seen her years, and indeed he had remembered her own cry of surprise and dismay when he had been burned, but the stories that his new friends had told him - stories involving her and her friend Ty Lee chasing them tirelessly around the world, causing scandal and chaos - was enough to tell him that his sister had changed, and quite possibly would never be able to turn back.

Iron nodded slowly. "Yes..." he said slowly, but whether it was out of agreement, Zuko wasn't sure.

The reunion between father and son and husband and wife was strained, and somewhat cold. Iroh hadn't expected a warm reception, since he - the Crown Prince - had been missing for years and had never so much as written a letter to report his whereabouts, only now to return with the estranged wife of his brother..."Well, it was awkward," he admitted. "It looked rather suspect, really."

Zuko made a face, but Mai blinked slowly, clearly thinking about something that she didn't - or wouldn't - want to share. He wondered about that, and hoped he would remember to ask her later.

From that moment, though, it was clear that there was unrest in the family. Azulon was even more paranoid after the attack on his home, and this was not cured one iota with the return of his first-born son. Ozai became even more secluded and brooding as well, ignoring both daughter and newly-returned wife in favour of some undisclosed reason.

It did come out eventually, however.

"Ozai was planning," Iroh continued, his eyes roaming over the young faces before him. Aang was attentive, his eyes wide, his expression guarded and wary; Katara was still somewhat troubled by Iroh, but kept it in check in favour of learning his story; Sokka made a ruse of sharpening his knife to make himself appear disinterested, but Zuko saw his attention in how bright his eyes were; Haru sat by Katara and Teo, looking grim-faced; Teo was looking away, his eyes dark as he listened; The Duke was fast asleep, his head resting inches away from Toph's thigh; Toph's hand was, oddly, placed on top of the Duke's head, not stroking his hair, but not idle, either, her own face a mix of suspicion and worry.

Only Mai kept her face impassive and expressionless. If Zuko had known her less, he would have never seen the anger and fear in her eyes. She feared Iroh, and Zuko couldn't get why.

"But no one ever realised what that plan was," Iroh admitted. "No one, except your mother, Zuko."

Zuko's mouth went dry. "He wanted to kill Grandfather," he murmured.

Iroh nodded. "Yes. Only, to keep himself safe with an alibi, he asked your mother to do it on his behalf. She did. I will never know what he held over her do get her to do it, but she did it."

He paused, finally looking at Zuko, who felt dead inside. His own mother, a killer. For the man who would have killed his own son. Very gently, Iroh reached over and took one of Zuko's limp hands into his, and the younger man looked up. "It gets worse, Zuko," Iroh admitted. "Are you prepared?"

_Worse? What could be worse than this?_ But he nodded, all the same. On his other side, Mai pressed in close, her cool hands taking his other hand and holding tight.

"Ozai changed the will before Ursa killed Azulon," Iroh said slowly, his voice plain. Zuko mildly wondered at that, wondered at how he could speak of the murder of his own father so casually and calmly. "It named Ozai the next Firelord. Your father is now the enemy of your new friends, Zuko."

The friends in question, naturally, reacted. "You're _kidding_," Sokka spluttered. "That crazy jerk who _burned the face off his own son_ is now the ruler of the Nation that we need to take down?"

"Sokka," Katara snapped, glaring at her brother, before adding, somewhat shamefaced, "Although...I do kind of agree."

Aang's shoulders drooped, his face drawn. He looked down at his hands. Wordlessly, Katara reached out and touched his shoulder, squeezing, and he reached up and placed a hand over hers lightly.

Toph, however, looked unfazed. Her hand still lay idly on the Duke's slumbering head, although her other hand - and its finger - were raised in pursuit of her nose. "You're all freaking out over nothing. This doesn't really change anything, does it? Our goal is still to take out the Firelord. He just has a different name, now."

"You don't understand," Zuko said, his own voice sounding impossibly loud in his ears. "My father is powerful - more powerful than my grandfather is..._was_. It's going to take a lot more than any of us have to beat him."

"Zuko..." Mai said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. "You don't know that."

"Don't I?" he snapped, jerking both his hands away, his whole body flashing hot with his anger. "Don't I know what my own father is like? If anything, I know better than _any_ of you. I mean..." his voice broke, but he couldn't stop, now. All he could see was red. "I admit to him the biggest secret of my life...I open up and be _honest_ with him...and he tries to _kill me_ for it, and you're saying I don't know just how powerful he is?"

His words were met with silence. No one knew what to say to this. They knew he was right.

"There is more," Iroh admitted softly, looking miserable at the admission.

Zuko looked up slowly, dreading it.

"Your father has placed a hefty bounty on your head, Zuko. The entire world knows you're an airbender now. If anyone finds you or catches you, they're ordered to kill you on the spot. Your father has declared your life forfeit."

It was interesting. Zuko never could have imagined feeling worse than he did only seconds before. But now? Now, he felt...

..._there's nothing left...not even my mother..._

He shut his eyes, his teeth clenched. Lowering his head, he got to his feet and turned on his heel, then walked away, as fast as he could, without running._

* * *

_Mai made a move to follow him, but Iroh stopped her. She glared at him. "Why would you tell him that?"she snapped. She was furious with all of it - the look of hope being dashed from Zuko's eyes, the hurt and the pain in his face - all courtesy of the man who sat beside her. "Why would you do that?"

Iroh let go of her hand, looking regretful. "He has the right to know the truth."

"There are better ways to say it."

"Look," Aang broke in, startling the two. He looked tired, his eyes dark. "This is all really heavy stuff for us to digest right now. I think we just...need to take a breather. Isn't that a good idea?"

This time it was Aang's words that were met with silence.

* * *

In the darkening night, Zuko threw himself into his forms. He worked himself into a frenzy, sweat dripping from his brow, his whole body awash in it, his heart racing and his chest aching. Over and over again, he continued without rest, his breaths turning to gasps, his muscles hurting - then screaming - with pain, as he worked.

Each time he threw out his hands and willed it, though, no flames would lick his hands. No sparks would ignite at his feet.

He pleaded, over and over again, for it to work. Each time he started another firebending form, his body rebelled, not liking being subjected to moves neglected for years and that were unnatural ill-suited for him. But he ignored it - indeed, ignored any kind of logic - and kept pushing himself, willing the fires to dance, the embers to ignite, for _something, anything_ to spring free and mark him as the firebender he was supposed to be.

As the sun dipped low and the space he danced through slowly dimmed to black, he knew that he had to admit defeat. He slipped to his knees in mid-form and landed hard, propping himself up on his hands, his head lowered and his whole body shaking.

His breaths came out in harsh sobs, but he couldn't stop them. All he could think of how shattered his life was now. For he knew it was only a matter of time before his father found out that he was hiding at the Temple, for if Ursa didn't tell him, then surely one of the women who had followed her would.

His fingers dug into the dirty floor, shards of rock digging under his nails so hard it hurt. Would Ursa betray him? Why had she killed Azulon?

Hot tears stained the ground under him, and he shut his eyes to them, his teeth catching his bottom lip and biting down hard. He couldn't afford to be weak, couldn't afford the luxury of feeling sorry for himself.

But the tears wouldn't stop all the same.

Soft footsteps broke him out of his dark reverie. Hurriedly, he scrambled to his feet, rubbing his eyes and nose hastily with his arm and trying to look calm and collected. In the dying light, he saw that it was Mai, and she looked as calm as he wished he felt. She walked to him, standing in front of him and staring right into his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe to reassure her that he was fine, or maybe to tell her that none of it mattered, but her hand shot out and she pressed two fingers to his lips, silencing him.

Then her eyes grew sad, her face an expression of pain. She reached up and cupped his face between her hands, and something deep and dark within Zuko's breast melted into nothing. He sagged, his eyes shutting and his face crumpling, reaching for her and grabbing onto her hard. He buried his face into the soft curve of her neck, the sobs within his chest coming loose. His fingers dug into her back hard, but she didn't flinch or wince. She held him close, her cheek pressed against his hair, one hand stroking the back of his neck slowly.

"You're not alone, Zuko," she whispered into his ear, and he heard her voice break, heard the tears in her voice. "_You're not alone."_

It was all she needed to say to soothe the pain into something he could bear._  
_


	6. Final Synopsis

**Final summary for "Innate".**

"Innate" was supposed to be a 15 to 20-part story. I didn't intend for it to last so long; in fact, I only intended it to last a few chapters and leave it open-ended. I then thought I could continue its continuity with the original series. However, once Zuko, Mai, and Team Avatar met up again, I realised that my creative drive was waning, and that I already had taken it way too long. I did have several ideas for the story, and they are listed below. However, I have decided to prematurely end the series indefinitely - and more than likely permanently. Therefore, in order to keep the series more or less ended, I have included the final summary.

* * *

Once Iroh's place is firmly cemented into the group, he resumes firebending training of Aang. However, it's clear that Aang still has a mental block on firebending, something that Zuko finds hard to believe, considering that he would have given up anything to be able to firebend. Iroh then brings up what is considered a longshot, and the series is once more brought into series continuity: Iroh and Aang head out to visit the Sun Warrior ruins. Iroh is welcomed back with some skepticism and wariness amongst the Sun Warriors, and since he brings Aang, he is also ordered to submit to the trial. The remaining plot essentially follows canon.

During this time, however, Sokka is clearly showing some unrest and distress. Zuko, who is eager to make friends and understand the desire to keep busy (especially since he is also full of resentment at being left out of Aang and Iroh's trip), picks up the feelings and offers to help. Sokka is hesitant, but eventually opens up to him, and eventually it leads up to the events of The Boiling Rock, overlapping Aang and Iroh's own storyline. This decision was made in order to quicken along the plot.

Mai joins Sokka and Zuko, and the events more or less remain the same as in canon once more - with one exception. Mai doesn't betray Azula; rather, she stands up and provides a distraction for the others to escape. Zuko doesn't take this too well - especially when it becomes clear that she will not be coming back with them - but it's too late to go back. Mai and Azula face off as usual, but it isn't Ty Lee's betrayal that saves Mai; rather, it's Azula's inherent hesitation to strike her old friend. In the end, Mai is instead imprisoned, and Ty Lee remains at Azula's side, although conflicted.

Everything else remains the same in canon, although in this storyline, Zuko is far more distant and emotional with the loss of Mai. Azula's encounter at the Temple is far more intense, especially since Ty Lee remains with her and ups the ante. However, it's clear that Azula is still hesitant - just a bit - and that hesitation only grows when she watches her brother airbend against her.

In any case, the events fall the same way, with a few exceptions. Iroh is an active part in the team, and it's clear that when it comes to the throne that he intends to take it back. Zuko is conflicted, especially since he was the heir, but he also knows reality, and that without firebending, he could not be Firelord.

Ozai and Aang's fight remains the same. Same with Suki, Sokka and Toph's. Zuko, Katara and Azula - partnered with Ty Lee - engage in a kind of fight. Zuko's airbending, under Aang's tutelage, has grown to considerable heights, but with the comet, it's clear that Azula will have the upper-hand. Azula is not insane in this universe - she is calm, cutting, and clever - and she is also very confused. She never really got over seeing Ozai burn Zuko for being an airbender, and fighting him makes her feel strange. While Ty Lee and Katara are distracted, she and Zuko spar, but eventually she wins - though not to the extent that she does in canon. Seeing him down, she suddenly realises how unfair this fight is, and she backs down. Katara initially misunderstands, but Zuko stops her from attacking - especially when Azula admits that she never wanted Zuko to be burned and banished. It's here that Zuko asks for Mai, and Azula admits to imprisoning her.  
Eventually, it's worked out that while Iroh intended to take the throne once Ozai is taken down, Azula is clearly showing remorse and desires to make amends. She not quite the same Azula as in canon. She has had to put up with Ozai alone for several years, and is far more savvy to what should be and what is not. She is still clever and decisive, but her cunning and cruelty is almost not even there - or at least, it's there in politics only (heh).

Eventually, Ursa returns to the capitol, telling her story: That in order to keep Ozai's interest at home, and not beyond to look for his son, she helped him murder Azulon and take the throne. Iroh had been at her side, but left once he realise where things were going - something even he could not stand beside Ursa on. Things are tense between them, but eventually smooth over. Ursa admits to leaving the capitol once the deed was done.

Once Mai is released and is reunited with Zuko, there are discussions about his future. He is content to settle down in a far corner somewhere and just "stay out of the way". However, both Iroh and Azula find that his worth is far higher than his own assessment. Instead, he is made an advisor and ambassador, his being an airbender bridging the nations even closer.

* * *

And essentially, that is the way it was supposed to go. I apologise for disappointing anyone and everyone who was looking forward to seeing the series completed. Recent events in my life have prevented my creativity from being as potent as it used to be. Thank you so much for reading it and enjoying it for what it was. I hope the summary isn't too disappointing.

Thanks again!


End file.
